


A Royal Headache

by petiteneko



Series: Delusions [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Hangover, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petiteneko
Summary: Getting blackout drunk was never fun. Especially when it involved the Strawhats.





	A Royal Headache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plume8now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/gifts).



> Okay so this was a prompt sitting in my inbox for _ages_ but here it is. Enjoy :D

Partying with the Strawhats wasn't one of his best decisions...

No, scratch that, _drinking_ with Zoro wasn't one of the best decisions he's made in his life.

 _God_ his head hurt...

He was in a bed of sorts and for some reason that struck as odd to him. His memories were foggy. Great, just great. He drank so much to blackout?

That wasn't like him at all.

He groaned before getting himself out of the bed, trying to take in the situation.

He was in a strange bed. In a room with Luffy’s face plastered everywhere. His jacket was missing. He was alone. Hungover from drinking with Zoro...

But that was about it.

He needed a coffee. A coffee and something for his head. Water, too, wouldn’t hurt…

And, so, he stepped out of the bed, only to see, what he could only describe as, a shrine. A shrine with the posters of the Strawhats. Wait a minute… those weren’t…

Oh. Did their bounties go up?

(Right. Right. They were on the Barto Club’s ship. After Dressrosa and--)

"Behold your eyes!" A voice yelled as doors burst open.

And _that_ went straight to his head. God damn it, could that fucker be _any_ louder? He groaned and held his head.

Jacket. Jacket. He needed to get to his jacket. It had shit in it that would help.

"Oh, look who’s up and about finally."

Zoro. Of course that was fucking Zoro. That fucker. Looked as if last night hadn’t even affected him either. God damned bastard.

Never. He was **never** drinking with Zoro again.

He only grunted in response. Coffee. Jacket. Water.

What he got, instead, was a fucking rubber ball colliding into him.

“Torao!!”

Oh. For. Fuck’s. Sake!

He looked up to see Luffy straddling him. A grin on his cursed face. Laughing without a care in the world. And--

Wait.

Why the **fuck** was Luffy wearing his jacket?

(Never mind, he looked good in it.)

And - wait. Was that his fucking… hat?

He glanced behind him, only to see a signature strawhat sitting on the end table.

\--Oh. Oh. **Fuck.**

“ **How** drunk was I?”

Shit.

And Luffy only continued to laugh. Laugh and put the Strawhat on _his_ head. “You forgot something Torao~” He sung out.

Ah. Just. Fuck it. He reached his hand into the pocket he knew had some painkillers and grabbed the bottle. At the very least, he had that. Plopping two into his mouth, he swallowed them and put the bottle back. “Mugiwara-ya, why don’t we go for a walk?” He suggested. He supposed he could get a better explanation from him. From what he could tell, the other didn’t drink.

“Sure!” The other captain beamed and stood up, only to hold out a hand to him.

Decidedly, Law took it.

He was not surprised when Luffy held on. He could only guess - but guessing really wasn’t the best option right now.

After a little awhile, and when they were relatively alone, Law finally asked the question.

“...Mugiwara-ya, what happened last night?”

Luffy blinked at him, and smiled.

“Torao was _really_ drunk.” He said with a chuckle. “You were thanking me a lot. And apologising.”

Oh. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

This was _worse._

“I didn’t think you wanted people to see you like that Torao - so I took you away.” There was a little nervous chuckle. “I mean. I wouldn’t so-”

Law sighed. At least Luffy had enough forethought to….

“...Thanks.”

Luffy laughed again. “No problem Torao!”

“Yeah, but you didn’t want to be alone. So I stayed with you. You… uhh. Cried a bit.” Luffy had sheepishly rubbed his head. “So I gave you my hat. But then you argued with me. Said you already had a hat. So you gave me yours.” Here, Luffy had pulled down his hat with a little smile on his face. “It’s warm and cozy Torao. I see why you like it, shishishi.”

“...Uh, what about my jacket?”

“Ah - well. When you were falling asleep, I asked it if was okay if I went back out. I mean - there still was food and you don’t let food go to waste!”

Ah. Yes. That was very much like Luffy.

“But then you said I could only go outside if I wore your jacket. You said something about it being cold outside. And me being injured.”

Oh. Well. At the very least, that made sense. He was a doctor through and through - even though he didn’t exactly follow the Hippocratic Oath.

Law sighed and looked up at the sky. Honestly - he wasn’t really too sure what he would have preferred…

“...You really hated that Mingo guy - didn’t you Torao?”

Law flinched at that question.

“...Still do…” He mumbled. He didn’t think he’d ever stop hating that bastard.

Then _this_ bastard tackled him again.

“Well, I’m glad we defeated him Torao!” The voice was close to his ear - and Law couldn’t help but shudder a little at it.

He weakly pushed the other away. “Mugiwara-ya. I think you should get off of me.” He mumbled. “You’re not helping what others are probably thinking already…”

Of course. Of course the idiot blinked at him innocently and obliviously.

“Whadya mean Torao?”

He groaned. “Considering last night and this morning - well they probably think we’re… _partners._ ”

But Luffy only grinned at him. “Aren’t we already Torao?”

Law groaned. He groaned and shook his head. For fuck’s sake. This was only giving him a _completely different_ kind of headache.

But Luffy, he sat up and tugged on his good arm. “Comon Torao! We’re missing out on all the fun!”

Begrudgingly, Law only followed. Maybe, one day, he would explain.

He was too hungover for this shit right now.

(And, hey. He supposed it wasn’t exactly a _bad_ thing if people assumed it. It wasn’t as if he minded anyway…)


End file.
